


【DMC】戴沃斯拉夫小餐馆【VND】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VND - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 网红餐馆遇真爱，前路多坎坷
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【DMC】戴沃斯拉夫小餐馆【VND】

**Author's Note:**

> 标题我尽力了

新学年开始，妮可认识尼禄已经整整一年了，这个从福图纳来的只差她那么一点的天才用这一年的时间，让她磨炼出一门多余的技艺，即面不改色对女生说谎。当然偶尔也有男生。  
或许因为他的才能，或许因为他杂志模特似的穿着与叫人忍不住多看两眼的脸蛋，又或许只是因为他一头据称是天生的银白头发，大一时隔三差五就有人小鹿乱撞跑来跟他表白，且不分时间场合。一开始尼禄还会直截了当地拒绝，但是人的执着程度是不容小觑的，有些人很干脆就会放弃，可大部分都坚信只要持之以恒反复表白，尼禄迟早点头。跟被感情冲昏头脑的人谈理智纯属浪费口水，多次尝试无果后，尼禄意识到了这点并改变了策略，与其一遍又一遍拒绝，不如压根不给对方表白的机会，而妮可，非常不幸，她成了尼禄默认的合伙人。  
小到急着吃饭，大到离家多年的亲戚突然在老家出现，支走那些尼禄的爱慕者的谎话妮可说得炉火纯青，她甚至能在五米开外就判别出对方是不是要表白和该用什么借口对付。  
当美好的大学生活进入第二个年头，妮可发现这个尼禄毫无长进，自己依旧要当他的挡箭牌时，她终于忍不住了：“我说你小子，那么怕被人纠缠，干嘛不干脆找个人交往？”  
尼禄那个表情跟喝了变质的牛奶似的，一板一眼说出了一个足以震碎妮可眼镜的理由：“谈恋爱？学生该做的当然只有认真学习！”  
脏话差点就从妮可嘴里蹦出去了，之所以没说不是因为她是个淑女，而是这理由实在离谱到她惊愕，没能及时把脏字抛出去。  
“请我吃饭。”妮可推推眼镜，“就去医学院对面的披萨店，我要吃那里的秘制牛排。”  
“啊？”  
尼禄的后背狠狠挨了一巴掌，他的好搭档妮可勾着他的脖子，语气凶狠得足以让死火山重振雄风：“不说报答我替你挡枪，至少该安抚下我受惊的心脏吧？我认真学习的好·同·学！”

医学院对面的披萨店，很少有人记得它的本名叫做戴沃斯拉夫餐厅，更多时候它都被称为爱情披萨店，或者爱神小窝。理由很简单，据说在这里用过餐的单身人士在未来一个月内展开恋情的比例高达百分之七十。不过数字总是稍显冰冷，久而久之这个传说就被简化成了“在这里吃饭就能恋爱”。尼禄也知道这里的传说，对此他嗤之以鼻，在他看来不过是一部分客人碰巧找到了恋人，把这当成了餐厅的功劳广而告之，营造出所谓脱单圣地的假象罢了。说不定这就是商家的策略，而且非常成功，不然为什么他们家不是靠菜品出名呢？  
晚上九点，餐厅里仍座无虚席，幸好妮可提前订好了位子。笑容甜美的服务员拿来菜单向两人推荐最近主打的套餐，反复强调套餐优惠的折扣，那套诱人的说辞成功让妮可在秘制牛排和夏威夷披萨间徘徊起来。尼禄打了个哈欠站起身，对妮可说：“你慢慢选，我去洗把脸。”  
“哇哦，某些人是小学生吗？这个点就犯困。还是说打算用这么老套的方法逃单呢？”妮可说，眼睛却一下都没离开菜单。  
尼禄哼笑一声，对她的调侃早就习以为常。  
事先声明，关于不谈恋爱的解释字字属实，尼禄真的那么想，他的身上也带了足够为晚饭买单的钱，绝无逃单的想法，但是有些事情发生的就是那么突然，防不胜防。  
一个转身，在尼禄的余光里出现了那个男人。随着他红色衣摆划过的弧线，金粉色的云彩缓缓飘动，细小的星屑闪耀着碰撞出悦耳的声响，波光粼粼的水面映出尼禄的身影，而在他的身边不知何时多出了一个金发碧眼，背后长着洁白翅膀的小孩子。  
“这、这是什么？”尼禄问那孩子。  
他掏出金色的弓箭，对水面中的尼禄微笑：“哦年轻人，这就是爱河呀。”  
小天使向后扬起小脚丫，一声大喝，把尼禄踹下了水。  
头顶的星星手拉着手跳舞仿佛梵高的画，从未品尝过爱情滋味的男孩化成一条鱼顺流而下，水是那么甜，他这条鱼儿吐出的泡泡都成了费列罗巧克力球。在这条以往路过时连石子都懒得踢进去一颗的河里，尼禄鱼游得欢快，游得自在，鱼尾摆动得犹如涡轮奔着群星中最耀眼的那颗游动。  
那星星闪烁啊，闪烁啊，仿佛上所有的光都在那里，是它将世界照亮，尼禄追随着它游过一个弯又游过一道壑，偶尔跃出水面是他也会惊诧，他问自己这是在干什么，可是鱼离不开水，疑问短暂地闪过后他又游得更加起劲，他告诉自己要再近一点，更近一点，然后……  
啪！星星不见了，光也跟着消失了。  
“……”  
尼禄呆站在原地，年轻的男男女女或单或双从他身边经过，视野尽头的大楼里灯光绰绰，不远处湖边的长椅上坐着不畏蚊虫只留浪漫拥吻在一起的恋人，晚风凄凉窜进他的裤管给他停转的大脑带来一个问题：这是在哪？  
这个问题很容易就解决了。风拍醒尼禄，叫他记起自己原本是在餐厅里，他现在身处的地方从人到景不难看出这是在一所大学里，而离餐厅最近的就是红墓医学院，远近闻名的三流大学。那么下一个问题：为什么会在这？  
“嘶……”一阵头痛击中了尼禄，好比贪吃了太多冰激凌，好比狂欢后的宿醉，好比妮可发现他竟然真的跑了。是啊，为什么会在这？抛去那些星星啊月亮啊，真实的画面呈现在尼禄的眼前，时间倒回到还在餐厅时：他起身打算去洗手间，一个陌生人在此时从他身后走过，而他转过身时刚好捕捉到了那人的背影，餐厅的吊灯变成了璀璨的星河，窗上的招贴开始流动成云彩，金发碧眼的小天使爬出休憩的小窝照着他的后背抬腿就是一脚……  
不对不对！尼禄抓抓头发，他清楚得很，自己是跟着那个男人溜进了学校，可是为什么要真么干？他连对方的脸都没看到！  
这时，一个声音从尼禄的身后传来：“喂小子，你妈妈没教过你不要鬼鬼祟祟跟在别人后面吗？”  
红衣的男子站在惨白的路灯下，阴影隐藏起他上半张脸，雪一样的头发后锐利的目光直戳尼禄眉心。尼禄打了个机灵，机器人似的向后扭头。  
肯定是因为被逮个正着，也可能是因为没吃晚饭，尼禄感觉自己的心脏都挪了位置，从脚趾到发梢，震得他天旋地转，冷汗直下。他攥住衣摆试图让自己冷静，然而大脑完全没有配合他向身体发出这样指令的打算，反而操控着他的双眼舔棒棒糖似的打量眼前的男人，然后对接受到的图像做出完全错误的处理：花瓣在空中飘舞，小精灵的翅膀撒下金光闪闪的粉末，画面正中的白发男人似乎在微笑，周身发出斑斓的光芒。  
啊，那颗星星又出现了！尼禄鱼欢欣鼓舞，小天使也为他欢呼，鱼尾跃跃欲试，准备好了奋力游动，这次不会再——  
男人突然凑到了尼禄身前，一个响指赶走了幻象：“你这家伙，该不会以为跟着我能搞到什么药吧？”  
“药……”  
尼禄睁大眼睛，头发也跟着炸了起来，他连忙摆手，舌头都打了结：“不不不是！这、这是误会！”  
对方意味深长地哼了一声，环抱起手臂，用难以捉摸的眼神端详着尼禄。压力呈几何倍向尼禄袭来，他知道自己必须做出解释，不然他在对方眼里就要被打负分了！可是该怎么说？他以为自己是一条追着星星游的鱼，而对方就是星星？这简直就是在说“你猜的没错，我就是个瘾君子哦”。当务之急是赶紧想出一个合理的借口，比如、比如……  
尼禄天才的头脑竟然在这个关键时刻停转了，就在他百感交集的时候，等待答案的人突然开口了，  
“我是不是在哪里见过你？”红衣的男人说。

“呜哇……好烂。”妮可评价道。  
尼禄趴在桌上，像一滩融化的冰激凌。  
周日一早妮可就杀到自习室锁定坐在老位置上的尼禄，顶着其他同学的咳嗽声对他昨晚的去向进行了好一番逼问，着重强调了对这年头居然还有人用去卫生间做借口逃单的震惊和让她一个女孩子吃光双人餐的愤怒。尽管尼禄认为后者跟他关系不大，不过他也没挣扎，毕竟前一项罪名已经够判两次死刑了，他老老实实向妮可交代了实情，把那些不必要的滤镜尽可能都删掉。  
“然后呢然后呢？”妮可用手肘戳快要一命呜呼的男孩，“你和烂情话先生之后又做什么了？”  
尼禄哀叹一声，掏出手机调出一个联系人页面拿给妮可，有气无力地说：“我们交换了联系方式，他约我下午出去。”  
妮可大呼着给男孩背上来了祝贺的一巴掌：“喔！他也看上你了！”  
咳嗽声此起彼伏。  
这的确是件值得欢欣鼓舞的事，尼禄昨夜躺在床上捧着手机，屏幕都要被他盯出洞来。世界上真的有这样的好事吗？不但得到了那个人的号码，还被约了出去，简直像做梦一样，不，梦都不敢这么做的。  
这是约会吗？绝对算吧？一般约会都要做什么？还是说那个人是跳过这些，直接进入正题的类型？这一系列的问题在尼禄的脑海里随机出现，把他的睡眠时间榨得所剩无几，其结果就是现在尼禄仿佛置身云端，头重脚轻。这样下去，下午的约会还能顺利吗？光是想想就叫他胃疼。  
“不过这个名字……”妮可盯着手机上的那五个字母，“但丁”？她总觉得自己在哪里见过这个名字，而且一定是在什么不得了的场合，能让她心里发痒的名字可是屈指可数。然而现在的尼禄恐怕是听不进去了，粉红泡泡一个接一个地从男孩的头顶冒出来，女巫施的爱情咒效果也不过如此，他已经彻底陷进去了。  
算了，妮可耸耸肩，那个但丁总不能是女巫，阻碍别人告别处男身可就罪过太大了。再说，妮可终于能结束挡人的苦差了，天大的好事。

——TBC——


End file.
